


it's my right to be hellish, I still get jealous

by winterzayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Zayn, Dirty Talk, Flirty Zayn, Jealous Liam, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterzayn/pseuds/winterzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Babe. Tell me you're not... jealous?" Zayn was smirking now. Liam wanted to either smack or kiss that smugness right off of Zayn's stupid, perfect face. Probably both.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's my right to be hellish, I still get jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this amazing, anonymous prompt received on tumblr:
> 
> "if you're into the idea, i'd love some jealous!liam fic? maybe after this graham norton interview. we all know how much ryan reynolds loves zayn, maybe he flirts with him during the interview and liam feels a need to make sure zayn remembers who his boyfriend is? maybe makes zayn whine and beg for his cock and for liam to fuck him."
> 
> Hi! 
> 
> I'll start by saying I got really carried away writing this. I tried my best to stick to the prompt but, Zayn's personality is so dominant, I compromised a bit. I know Zayn wouldn't go down without a fight so to speak.
> 
> I'm still working on improving my writing and I know it's not the best, but hey, practice makes perfect. 
> 
> As of right now when I am publishing this, Zayn's Graham Norton interview hasn't aired yet and I unfortunately can't predict the future. So it probably didn't go down like this at all. I also know next to nothing about the Graham Norton show and the guests that will be appearing alongside Zayn so that wasn't very helpful. 
> 
> Update: Zayn's Graham Norton appearance was canceled so ignore the above and just pretend he went, I guess.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and if it comes across as an American person attempting to write British dialogue... it's because it is. 
> 
> Title is from "Jealous" by Nick Jonas... I know it's cheesy... I had the hardest time thinking of a title for this
> 
> *Disclaimer* I don't own anything, this is my own writing from my own imagination...

Liam's phone buzzed and he looked down to read the text from Zayn:

_**bout to go on :)** _

Liam smiled, filled with pride and excitement that his boyfriend was about to have his first solo televised interview of his new solo career.

_**gd luck, babe, i'll b watching ;)** _

Zayn responded seconds later with a sunglasses face emoji. Liam unmuted his TV as the Graham Norton Show was due to begin shortly. Zayn was going to be on the show along with Ryan Reynolds, Will Smith and Catherine Zeta-Jones, quite the random assortment of guests, in Liam's opinion.

Liam got into a more comfortable position on his couch, Watson was curled up beside him with his massive head Liam's lap. He was home alone in his new home in Surrey. It still felt strange to be home so frequently since the break had started last month. He couldn't shake the constant nagging feeling that he should be somewhere else right now, performing on a stage in another country.

"Please welcome to the show," Graham Norton was saying on the TV, "From the upcoming movie, _Deadpool_ , Ryan Reynolds!" Ryan Reynolds walked out onto the stage, waved to the cheering audience and took a seat on the large couch.

"Also please welcome _Concussion_ star, Will Smith!" Will Smith entered the set and sat on the couch, closest to Graham.

"In his first TV interview of his brand new solo career, please welcome Zayn Malik!" Liam's heart skipped as Zayn gracefully walked onto the stage.

Zayn looked breathtaking, as usual. Liam always wondered if he would ever not be blindsided by Zayn's beauty and he hoped he wouldn't ever lose the butterflies in his stomach every time he saw him. Zayn was wearing a dark navy blue cable-knit sweater, his customary black skinny jeans and a pair of chunky black boots. His silver-blonde hair was styled into a tall quiff, sporting about an inch of dark roots as well as a neatly trimmed beard. He was smiling and waving, but Liam knew the difference by now between Zayn's genuine smile and the smile he put on for photos and TV appearances.

The applause was surprisingly just as enthusiastic as it had been for Ryan and Will. Zayn took his place on the couch beside Ryan and shook his hand, smile a bit more genuine. After Catherine Zeta-Jones was introduced and had sat down on Zayn's other side, Graham Norton said, "Welcome to all of you, how is everyone this evening?" There was consenting agreement amongst the stars on the stage that everyone was well.

The beginning of the interview consisted mainly of Ryan and Will talking about their recent movies, spouses and kids. Zayn sat quietly, laughing along when everyone else did; he was seemingly enjoying himself and for that Liam was relieved. At one point, Graham mentioned that he had heard Zayn was a fan of Marvel movies and asked Zayn if he was looking forward to seeing _Deadpool_.

"I am, yeah, definitely looking forward to seeing it." Zayn smiled, his gaze ever so slightly in Ryan Reynold's direction, who was beaming at Zayn. Liam frowned and missed Ryan's reply but the audience was laughing and so was Zayn.

Liam doesn't like to consider himself a jealous person but at the same time he knows that he is. He did, after all, write _Steal My Girl_ and _Wolves._ Dating Zayn for the past 3, going on 4 years hasn't helped with his jealousy and if anything has made it worse. He trusts Zayn, Zayn's not the problem, usually, it's other people that tend to be a problem.

When it finally got to Zayn's turn to talk, he mostly just discussed the same topics he'd went over in the _FADER_ and _Billboard_ interviews. He talked about working with Malay Ho, about recording in a tent in the woods and being influenced by his dad's music growing up. Liam heart melted at the excited look Zayn always got in his eyes when he talked about his music. Liam once again was overwhelmed with affection and pride; he knew how much this meant to Zayn.

After Zayn had finished answering a few of Norton's questions, the conversation moved away from Zayn once again. When Catherine Zeta-Jones was answering questions, Ryan Reynolds randomly leaned in closer to Zayn and said something in a low voice that wasn't picked up by the mics. Whatever he said, Zayn started laughing and said something back that made Ryan laugh.

Liam told himself it was nothing, he ignored the blood boiling in his ears, Ryan was just being friendly and so was Zayn. Liam was pretty sure Ryan was married as well, so it was nothing, definitely nothing. His hands itched to text Zayn, maybe even Louis. _Why would you text Louis? He's got enough on his plate with the baby and everything without you getting him involved in your jealousy bullshit_ , he thought to himself. 

Then came the moment Liam had been dreading, Graham decided to mention the tweets that Ryan Reynolds had written about Zayn.

"Love to know where the discarded hair is and how it might be purchased. It's not for a friend. It's for me." Graham read from the television displaying the tweet. Everyone dissolved into laughter, Liam's practiced ears could hear Zayn's, frankly adorable, laugh above the others. Graham also brought up 2 other tweets, something about comparing Zayn leaving to Taylor Swift leaving Taylor Swift and painting a mural of Zayn with gold leaf on the hood of his car.

Liam was no longer paying attention, his hands were in fists at his sides.

"It's nothing right, mate?" he asked Watson, who picked his head up and stared at Liam dolefully. "He was just joking, right?" Liam was having a harder and harder time containing his anger. He felt so helpless sat here at home, watching this all unfold. He was only comforted by Zayn's positive reaction to the tweets; at least he was having a good time.

Before he knew it, the show was ending and Graham Norton was thanking the guests and they all got up and walked off stage. Liam clutched his phone in his sweaty palm, awaiting Zayn's text.

_**whatd you think?** _

Liam didn't know what to respond with. He was fuming and had to remind himself he wasn't mad at Zayn but at Ryan Reynolds, that wanker.

_**im really proud of you z u did really wellll when u gona be home???** _

_**they want me to do some more stuff for promo here n london. i'll try to make it fast but it might b a few hours sorry babe :(** _

A few hours. Liam took a deep breath, resisting the urge to call Zayn and beg him to come home right now. He could do this, it was fine, he was better than this.

 _ **k :(**_    _ **i miss you. u did so good u looked so fucking fit**_

Zayn responded with a kissy face emoji and a heart, the sap.

For the next 2 hours, Liam tried to force himself to focus on watching _Making a Murderer_. Zayn wasn't going to be happy that he had started Episode 6 without him, but there was nothing else on the TV. The grisly crime documentary was definitely more up Zayn's alley than his but he enjoyed how the endless court room proceedings and unfamiliar Wisconsin accents reminded him of watching it with Zayn.

After what seemed like days, his phone vibrated:

 _ **omw home**_ as well as a smiling emoji from Zayn.

15 minutes later, he heard the telltale crunch of gravel as a car pulled up out front. Watson's head shot up and he gave a single low bark, jumping from the couch and running to greet Zayn at the door.

"Hiya pup, how's Mr. Watson, how's the puppy!?" Zayn gushed as Liam heard the door close behind him.

"Liam!" Zayn called.

"'m in the living room." Liam replied.

"Hey, babe." Zayn was smiling, Watson was going crazy so Zayn led the dog over to the french doors leading to the patio off the living room and let Watson outside.

"Run off some of that energy, you great bugger!" Zayn smiled fondly at the dog making a fool of himself racing around the yard.

"Hi," Liam forced a smile, it probably looked like a grimace.

"Are you watching _Making a Murderer_ without me?" Zayn sounded fake hurt, turning to glance at the paused TV.

"There was nothing else on. Did you eat already?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, we stopped and got food." Zayn collapsed next to him on the couch. He narrowed his eyes, staring at Liam.

"What's up, babe, you okay?"

Liam closed the space on the sofa between him, placing his hand possessively over Zayn's upper thigh. He leaned in and kissed Zayn more forcibly than usual but Zayn responded enthusiastically. He allowed Liam to kiss him for a few more seconds before breaking the kiss and laughing, "What was that for!?"

"I missed you." Liam grumbled, pressing his lips to Zayn's again, cupping the back of his hand with his other hand, holding Zayn's head in place.

"Mmm-no Liam, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Zayn looked confused and he broke the kiss again, pushing Liam's hands away.

"I missed you." Liam repeated simply.

"Yeah, you said that already, Li. Plus you saw me this morning, it hasn't been that long. What happened, talk to me." Zayn looked pleadingly into Liam's eyes, searching for an answer for Liam's strange behavior.

"Ryan... Reynolds..." Liam trailed off, not knowing how to start.

"What about him?" Zayn was clueless.

"The way he... he... was talking to you and looking at you and them tweets..." Liam felt himself getting worked up again.

"Babe. Tell me you're not... _jealous_?" Zayn was smirking now. Liam wanted to either smack or kiss that smugness right off of Zayn's stupid, perfect face. Probably both.

"How many times have we had a discussion like this over the past 4 years, Liam? What happened tonight with Ryan was nothing, _it was nothing_ , Li, promise." Zayn was exasperated now. He took Liam's hand in his and squeezed.

"Chill out, Liam... babe, _look at me._ " Liam couldn't, images of Ryan's overly fond look as he smiled at Zayn flashed through his mind. Zayn's wide smile, nose scrunched and tongue pressed behind his teeth... the smile he usually reserved just for Liam.

Zayn climbed into Liam's lap, straddling him and grinding his hips down deliciously. Zayn kissed him tenderly, smoothing his hands over Liam's shorn hair, soothingly. Zayn broke their kiss again, and smiled down at Liam... that smile...

"I love you, okay, you lunatic. Only you, always and forever, _Jaan_. You know that, yeah?" Zayn breathed.

Liam did know that only he wasn't calming down. He felt the anger turn to lust and a strong desire to show Zayn that he belonged to him, only him, overcame him. Liam reached up and grabbed Zayn's thick hair, forcing the other man's head back down to Liam's face. Zayn hissed in pain and protested, "Liam!" Liam pressed his face as close to Zayn's face as he could.

"No, you listen to me, Zayn. You're mine." Liam growled.

"Yours." Zayn swallowed. "Yeah 'm yours okay, now let go of me."

"I saw the way you were smiling and laughing at him, don't think I didn't." Liam knew he was being unreasonable in some remote region of his brain, his judgement was clouded by jealousy.

"Liam-" Zayn started, but Liam cut him off by grabbing his jaw and kissing him fiercely again. Zayn made a noise of protest but allowed himself to be kissed. Liam fucked his tongue into Zayn's warm mouth, tasting stale cigarettes, whiskey and peppermint.

Liam stood suddenly, Zayn's legs still wrapped around him. He loosened Zayn's thighs from his own waist and set him down on the hardwood floor.

He got to his knees in front Zayn who inhaled sharply and mumbled, "What're you-"

Liam unbuttoned and unzipped Zayn's jeans, and rubbed Zayn's cock through the thin cotton of his briefs. Zayn hissed, trying weakly to push Liam away. Liam reached into Zayn's briefs and took him out and started pumping him slowly.

"What are you doing, Liam? Are you trying to prove something because I don't understand what you think you've got to-" Zayn panted, thrusting up into Liam's hand.

"Shut the fuck up-" Liam growled.

"Are you serious-" Zayn's protest was cut off by his moan as Liam swallowed his cock down as far as he could take him. He reached around and anchored himself by grabbing Zayn's ass roughly. Liam bobbed his head, sucking Zayn's dick, enjoying Zayn's pleading moans. He came off and looked up at Zayn, who was looking down at him, bottom lip caught between his teeth. He moved his right hand from Zayn's ass to cup his balls and pulled down.

"Fuuuuuck!" Zayn moaned, eyes half shut, plush lips parted.

"I'm the only one that gets to see you like this, Zayn." Liam sucked the head of Zayn's cock back into his mouth, still massaging his balls.

"What're you-what the fuck Liam-" Zayn cried out as Liam sucked harder and tightened his grip on Zayn's testicles.

"Say it! Say I'm the only one that gets to see you like this!" Liam demanded, fingers digging into the flesh of Zayn's hip.

"Fuck no! You're crazy! Liam, let's just-let's talk about this-" Zayn paused in shock as Liam brought himself up to his full height and once again grabbed Zayn's jaw forcibly.

"Say it!" Liam growled. Zayn looked hurt which made something soften slightly inside Liam.

"Alright! Fine, you're the only one who gets to see me like this! Are you happy, you fucking-" he was cut off by Liam covering his mouth with his own again. They kissed, tonguing deep into each other's mouths, Liam bringing both hands back to grope Zayn's ass. Liam pulled away and nipped Zayn's swollen lower lip.

"I want you to beg me to fuck you." Liam said slowly.

Zayn narrowed his eyes and said, "Will you stop acting crazy if I do, Leeyum?" dragging out his name.

"I'm not acting crazy."

"You are." Zayn responded with a tight smile.

"Do it. Beg me to fuck you." he growled out, cheeks burning.

"Fuck me, Liam." Zayn said in a deadpan voice. Liam grit his teeth in intense anger, ready to say something he knew he would regret.

"I know you won't hurt me and you know very well that I could knock you the fuck out if I wanted to." Zayn glowered, finally getting pissed off for real. When really, truly, angry, Zayn was the scariest person Liam knew.

"Oh really, how sure are you that I won't hurt you?" Liam was losing control by the second. "Get on your fucking knees."

Zayn's caramel eyes were wide and Liam could tell he was about to protest or worse try to calm him down again. Zayn let out an exasperated sigh and lowered himself to the floor. Liam undid the button on his jeans and freed his cock. Zayn looked up at him doe-eyed, and slowly began to stroke Liam's cock. Liam stared him down making his wishes clear and Zayn took the hint and wrapped his lips around Liam's dick. He hollowed out his cheeks and swallowed him down, over and over, stroking the base of Liam's cock that couldn't take all the way down his throat. Liam grabbed Zayn's hair, causing the man on his knees to falter in his rhythm, and forced himself further down Zayn's throat, causing Zayn to gag.

"Fucking choke on it, yeah..." Liam groaned. He allowed Zayn to pull off and gasp for air, tears welling in his huge eyes. Zayn took him into his mouth once again, slurping down his cock. Suddenly overwhelmed by lust and carnal desire, Liam spat out his next command.

"Get over the edge of the sofa. Face down."

Zayn pulled away from Liam's dick, and mumbled, "You're fucking mad, Liam..." But he obliged and knee-walked back to the couch and pressed his face into the cushion. Liam came up behind him and pulled Zayn's jeans off the rest of the way along with his black boxer-briefs and his shoes and socks. Zayn pulled his own sweater over his head and threw it to join his pants. Liam removed his own clothing as well.

"Do we really have to do this in here, on this floor?" Zayn grumbled. "My knees are hurting already." Liam ignored him and focused on trying to remember if there was lube anywhere in the living room. He checked the drawer of the side table and luckily there was an almost-empty bottle, which he wasn't quite sure which of them had put it there or why. He slicked up his fingers, rubbing the lube between his fingers to warm it.

Liam reached down and spread Zayn's cheeks and circled his middle finger around Zayn's puckered rim. Zayn whimpered softly as Liam pushed his finger past the ring of tight muscle.

"How're you always so fucking tight? I love it." hissed Liam. He added a second finger alongside the first, stretching Zayn open. Zayn had taken his own leaking cock in his hand, moaning loudly as he rutted against the couch.

"Don't touch yourself." Liam commanded and Zayn obeyed, burying his face in the cushion, groaning. Liam smacked Zayn's ass cheek and it made satisfyingly loud sound and left Zayn's deep golden skin a pretty flushed pink.

"Fuck!" cried out Zayn and Liam did it again, this time squeezing the sensitive skin, pulling apart Zayn's cheeks. He pistoned his fingers in and out of Zayn's hole, stretching him wide.

"Fuuck, Leeyum!" Zayn whined again.

"Beg." Liam growled.

"No!" Zayn snapped.

"Beg for it. Beg for my cock."

"Shit, Liam!" was Zayn's muffled response. Liam added a third finger and picked up his pace. Zayn was slipping off the edge of the sofa, his legs spread as wide as physically possible without him collapsing on to the hard floor. Liam decided to move them onto the couch because his own knees were starting to hurt as well.

"Get up on the sofa." he removed his fingers from Zayn's ass, and Zayn answered, "Had enough of kneeling on the floor, have you?" Liam helped Zayn onto the couch and onto his hands and knees. Liam took hold of his own dick and lined himself up with Zayn's entrance.

"What are you doing, fuck me already!" Zayn cried, arching his back, seeking friction.

"I told you I wanna hear you beg for my cock." Liam said, lowly. He rubbed just the tip of his dick against Zayn's hole.

"Fuuuuck... please, Leeyum... please give me your cock..." Zayn begged.

"Like this?" Liam inserted just the tip of his cock past Zayn's rim.

"Fuck yes, like that Liam, just like that, I need your cock, babe." whined Zayn.

Liam took hold of hold of Zayn's hips and pushed in all the way. Zayn hissed as he bottomed out and rocked his hips back against Liam.

"Move!" Zayn moaned. Liam obeyed and slammed into Zayn's prostate over and over.

"So fucking good, Zee, always take me so well, shit..."

"Li... c-shit! Babe can you..." Zayn panted. Liam took hold of Zayn's cock and pumped him in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck, Liam, 'm gonna come-"

"Come for me babe-" Liam felt Zayn spill over his fist as he clenched and unclenched around Liam's cock. Liam was chasing his own orgasm, fire in his belly, as Zayn was coming down and whining with oversensitivity.

Liam let go and came with a loud groan, shaking as he clutched Zayn’s hips. Zayn’s arms had given out and he was lying face down on the sofa, he eyes fluttering shut as aftershocks coursed through him. Liam allowed himself to finally collapse on top of Zayn’s shuddering back as he tried to catch his breath.

“Fuck. I love you so much.” He managed in Zayn’s ear.

“ _Jaan…_ ” was all Zayn was able to gasp between pants.

Eventually, Liam rolled Zayn onto his back and flipped them so Zayn’s head was on his chest. They lay together, sweaty and sticky on the sofa until they both were able to breathe normally again. Liam kissed Zayn's hair and laced their fingers together over Zayn's back. Caressing Liam's inner arm and kissing his chest, Zayn huffed an exhausted breath. 

"Are you ready to talk about this, now?" Zayn asked. Liam hummed in response. "Do you feel better now, Liam?" 

"Yeah."

"Yeah? And?" inquired Zayn.

"'m sorry." Liam muttered and then repeated, "I'm sorry, love. Are you okay?" 

"Better than okay." Liam could hear the smile in Zayn's soft voice. "But next time, Liam, we're gonna _talk_ about it, yeah? We're gonna discuss this-this jealous thing you've got, aren't we?" Liam sighed in defeat and knew Zayn was right. Zayn was always right. 

They both heard the scratching at the door meaning Watson wanted to come inside. Liam slid himself from under Zayn's warm weight and stood to go get the door. The massive dog skid on the wood floor as he re-entered the mansion, racing to Zayn's prone form on the couch. Watson attempted to jump onto Zayn's back but Liam stopped him from tackling Zayn. 

The other man sat up on the sofa, patting the spot beside him so the great dane could jump up and drape himself over the couch. Liam was pulling on his discarded briefs and tossed Zayn his as well. Zayn stepped into his pants and dropped himself back onto the sofa drawing his knees up to his chin. 

Liam padded into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water for himself and one for Zayn. Returning to the couch, he squeezed himself into the space between Watson and Zayn. Zayn had pulled his phone out of his pocket and was smiling at the screen as he accepted the water with a, "Thanks babe." 

"What're you looking at?" Liam clasped his hand around Zayn's, angling the phone so he could see the screen. Zayn was scrolling through his mentions on Twitter, an endless list ranging from reaction gifs and videos and lots of fire and airhorn emojis. 

"I guess they really liked the video, huh?" Liam laughed. Zayn smiled wickedly, laughing at one of his favorite monkey gifs a fan had tweeted to him. He tapped screen to post a new tweet:

 **zayn** @zaynmalik - Jan 29

 

>   _Better than ok ;)_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos and feedback are much appreciated! :)
> 
> Come say hi! tumblr: [brightziam](http://brightziam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
